somebody
by inoseepoint
Summary: i dont own anything nothing at all. last time i posted this i forgot to mention i didnt own a song and id like to thank whoever reminded me. this is the same story without the song.


Somebody to you frostiron

Tony walked onto the balcony and looked over the buildings he couldn't sleep and the city lights looked mesmerizing in the black night. "Yeah you! Yeah you!" tony bellowed into night as he sunk to floor. He couldn't help but think of Loki even if he hated him it was impossible to forget him

Loki heard Tony's shout from his side of the city, he grinned but he knew tony was conflicted so he wasn't going to do anything yet. He had friends, he had Thor and fury to love Loki was simply impossible. So Loki went back to his life alone hiding and waiting for his pitiful end to rear its ugly head.

Tony stood up again to see Loki on the opposite building's roof and he could feel how weak he was, he never was like this, conflicted and confused. Loki watched him struggle so Loki simply smiled and raised his hand as he grabbed from behind into a portal a rope around his neck. Tony yelled for him.

Thor reached tony first just as Loki disappeared, he quickly jumped to the roof his fingers grazed his brothers the fear was clear. Tony was suited and by him in seconds, he watched Thor crumble to the ground tony himself felt week and like he had no tongue.

Loki lay beaten and chained, he was tired and he could still remember Thor's fingers and face. He knew his betrayed him then and he showed how scared he was. Thantos was not kind he was horrible and he knew how to hurt someone. He hurt so much but he couldn't sleep not yet.

Tony and Thor never stopped looking for Loki, they were going against orders but the look he gave them was burned into their minds and haunted them every second. Tony was panicking he knew if they couldn't find him then the next time they saw him he would be dead. It broke Tony's heart.

Thantos was growing bored even the thought of killing him now was boring so with one more beating he threw him out and Loki was gone from their minds leaving him falling as he died.

Thor spotted something falling from the sky and tony flew to it fast as possible. He caught it mid-air, it was Loki and not the Loki he remembered this Loki was dying and he was going quickly. Tony brought Loki back to the tower Thor was by his brother's side. He couldn't stop the tears as he held Loki's broken limp form.

As tony and thor patched up Loki, the avengers gather around even though they hated Loki seeing him like this brought them all back to some horrible memories. Loki was safe but he still hadn't woken up yet. Thor left to tell his parents. "All I ever wanna be is someone to you" Loki whispered as tony said the same thing under his breath. Forever strong forever waiting for someone anyone to care.

Tony's head snapped up and he was met by the greenest eyes to grace the earth. They were tired as if he was saved from peace. Tony stood slowly and stumbled back landing on his butt as loki rose from the bed healing as he did.

Loki stood in the middle of the room and watched the room swirl and crumble around him, tony was on the floor surprised and pleased to see him up again. Loki gently placed his hand out to help him up and tony took it. Once up tony stared up at the half naked god before him.

Loki was wearing no shirt only a pair of black leather tight pants ripped and unbuttoned. He was beautiful his hair was raven black and rested limply by his waist; he stared at tony examining him. Tony's own hair was messed up and he was in his oiled jeans and red tank top. Both stood barefoot until Loki moved back his glamor was gone and he was slowly turning blue.

Loki soon turned a cool blue covered in white designs, his green eyes turned red and blue horns grew. He looked amazing (batwynn was my inspiration for this form) beautiful. Tony stared wide eyed as Loki turned away hiding his disgust he might like this forum but he hated others reactions.

Tony sensed his mood and slowly he approached Loki and slid his arms around his next Loki looked at him slightly surprised but said nothing "amazing you're so amazing" tony breathed out. Loki was shocked his mouth gaped slightly tony had called him amazing in this form.

Slowly tony pulled Loki down and gently kissed him no-one moved for a minute then Loki's cold fingers wandered to Tony's hips and he kissed back. Tony felt like he was on cloud nine and he didn't want to ever come down again. Loki smiled against Tony's lips and he placed their foreheads together as they parted, "someone to you" tony whispered "yeah you" Loki whispered back as tony led him to the elevator.


End file.
